Everything
by Sly Cooper
Summary: Jimmy's senior year at Retroville high is one he wont forget. But why cant he and Cindy be together? Please R&R. Story better than summary!CHAPTER 7 Is UP! As of August 10!
1. My Life

**Everything**

**By: Sly Cooper

* * *

**

I guess you could say that my senior year at Retroville high was one I'll never forget. I loved her and just let her slip away. This is my story and no one else's. I don't have anything to prove I'm just telling my tale.

I guess I wasn't your average teenager. Being a genius and all, and I guess you could say I wasn't one of the "cool kids" I was more of a skater boy. I wasn't all punk and I was sorta a geek you could say. But hey, that was just fine with me cause I still had my two best friends Carl and Sheen by my side. We actually had started a band called Liquid/Solid. Hey don't blame us all the good names were taken. It's kinda a weird name but we like it. As for me getting teased, it still goes on. I thought I would leave it all behind once elementary school was over but I guess I was wrong, which highly never happens, but hey that's life.

And then there's her. Cindy Vortex, my neighbor for as long as I can remember and my constant friend/enemy. We didn't always get along but I cherish the moments that we do. We have had a difficult relationship sorta a love/hate kinda thing, as most people would call it. But deep down inside as much as I hated to admit it, I had a crush on her…maybe more than a crush. I knew she wouldn't like me. To her I was only "Nerdtron" or "Spewtron" or "King Cranium" oh I could go on forever. But the summer between our junior year and our senior year was one that changed my life forever and one in which I made one of the most important decisions that till this day I still regret. But I guess that's what life's all about making mistakes and learning from them. But this mistake isn't just your normal "I forgot my homework and got and F wow I've learned from that I wont forget my homework again" mistake. This mistake was much bigger than any of us would imagine.

Yes I would say my senior year was my toughest year and well very…. unique. Well I suppose you'll have to know somehow, Well it all started the summer of 2005…

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. The future chapters will be longer this was just the introduction type thing. I hope you liked it I actually had a dream about JN and that's what persuaded me to write this. If you are looking for a band name please don't take that one for that is the name of my band. And we are NOT celebrity's lol trust me were not. I will have some more future stories coming up so be sure to look for them. Please R&R and thanks for taking the time to read this hope you like it! Sly Cooper signing out! 


	2. School Dances

Ahhhh I am sooo sorry about this I know it's been forever since I updated but I got grounded off of the computer so sadly I couldn't write but here is the next chapter and I love getting reviews so leave a review or e-mail me (e-mail in profile) or IM me on aim my screen name is Amanda 0 3 2 7 5. Thanks for all your support!

* * *

**Everything**

**Chapter 2: School Dances **

Dances. School Dances. Not that fun if you have no one to go with right? I mean there's always Sheen and Carl..but..well..you know what I mean.

* * *

Jimmy sat at his desk with a sheet of paper in his hand titled "Reasons to go to the Dance" 

"Ok" Jimmy said aloud "2 hours till the dance, If I go, well I should go, maybe, ok I'll go, I think." Jimmy flopped down onto his bed tired from arguing with himself. Jimmy picked up the phone to call Sheen to see if he was going.

"Hey Sheen" Jimmy said innocently

"Let me guess" Sheen started "you don't know whether or not you should go to the dance".

Jimmy sighed "How'd ya guess"

"ummm I don't know we've only been friends for how many years" replied sheen laughing. Jimmy laughed then suddenly got serious "so are you going"

"yup I'm going with Libby…ya know we've been going out for about a year now" said sheen.

"Well at least I can still hang out with Carl I guess" said Jimmy hopefully.

"ummm Jim Carl's going with Heather" replied sheen.

"So I'm about the only one going without a date" said Jimmy doubtfully.

"Well actually Cindy don't have a date" said sheen.

"No she's going with that idiot Nick" said Jimmy angrily.

"Jealous are we" said sheen laughing.

"ummm no it's just I mean there always together ya know I'm not jealous hehe" Jimmy said quickly.

"sure" said Sheen laughing "anyways they got in a fight last minute and there not going together and judging that you live right next to her I suggest you make your move fast before any of other dateless boys of Retroville High do"

"well I guess but I DO NOT like Cindy it's just a date emergency ya know" said Jimmy.

"Yup sure whatever you say Jim anyways I gotta get ready c ya at the dance" replied Sheen.

"Bye" said Jimmy as he looked out the window at Cindy's house. He sighed. She would never go with him. Oh well Jimmy thought, worth a shot. Jimmy headed over to Cindy's house. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Neutron?" Cindy said surprised as she answered the door.

"Hehe ummm hi" said Jimmy nervously.

Cindy laughed a little and said "what are you doing here Jimmy?"

Jimmy was surprised she had only called him Jimmy a few times "ummm well do you have a date for the dance?"

"Are you actually asking me to the dance?" Cindy said shocked.

"Well umm yeah I mean I don't have a date and sheen said you don't got a date so umm" replied Jimmy nervously.

"umm yeah well since no one else has asked me since me and Nick got in our fight umm sure why not"

"umm cool" said Jimmy looking at his watch "how bout I pick you up in an hour"

"Sure I'll go get ready" Cindy said smiling.

Jimmy didn't know why she was smiling but he just shook it off and went to go get ready.

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy rode to the school in Jimmy's car that his parents had gotten him for his birthday last year. The ride to the Dance was a blur for both of them. They never really talked. Out of nervousness I suppose. Jimmy had an original tux on and ever since a few months ago he decided he was ready for a new hair do and now his hair looked more jagged and most girls would say he was actually cute but not many would date him on account of him being at the bottom of the "food chain". Cindy was wearing a baby blue dress and her hair was no longer always in ponytails but down and a little shorter now she also got it layered. All the boys at school practically drooled over her. 

When they arrived at the dance Jimmy and Cindy were more nervous than ever. Sheen, Libby, Carl, and Heather spotted them and began there way over. Jimmy and Cindy sighed in relief.

"Hey you two" said Libby smirking "I see you two came together"

Cindy just rolled her eyes and Jimmy laughed nervously.

"Hey you guys let's dance a new song just came on and I gotta get my groove on" Sheen begged.

Libby only laughed and they all began to go out to the dance floor. They all danced in a big group to an upbeat pop song by the Click Five called Just The Girl. Jimmy was actually having fun that is until a slow song came on. Sheen and Libby began to dance and Carl asked heather to dance where she excitedly agreed. Jimmy and Cindy could have sworn that they were the only ones in the room not dancing as they were looking around they could see everyone slow dancing.

"ummm so" Jimmy started nervously "umm just because were the only ones not dancing maybe we should umm well dance…together"

"umm yeah ya know because everyone else is dancing" Cindy replied just as nervous. Jimmy and Cindy moved out onto the dance floor and began slow dancing nervously.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I cant back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Jimmy had really been spending to much time in the lab and not enough time with his friends. His family. Her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to loss _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why _

_I just can't keep my eyes off of you_

He had been holding it in for so long. At first he thought it was just a crush, but over the years it proved to be much more. Out of all the girls in the room he had to be in love with the one who hated him. What are the odds.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

"So music huh nice" Jimmy replied tongue tied "I mean so nice music huh"

All Cindy could muster was a "yeah" on account of not wanting to say something stupid.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to loss_

_And I don't know why_

_I just can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jimmy looked at Cindy just gazing at her looking how beautiful she was. Cindy saw this and replied with a genuine smile.

_There's something about you now I cant quite figure it out _

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

They danced slowly to the music and it seemed as though even though everyone was dancing with someone all eyes were on them. Not that Jimmy minded. He was sick of pretending to hate Cindy.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to loss_

_And I don't know why _

_I just can't keep my eyes off of you_

Cindy looked up at Jimmy; he had grown taller over the years. He was a lot handsomer than he was before. She was sick of holding in her crush for him. Her love for him. She just wanted to shout it to the world.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do _

_Nothing to loss_

_And I don't know why_

_I just can't keep my eyes off of you_

As the music was slowing down Cindy and Jimmy looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They new what they were feeling and they knew they couldn't deny it any longer. They were in love. Jimmy and Cindy slowly shared their first kiss. Everything they had been holding back in all those years came out in that kiss. As they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes dazed by what had just happened. Yup, they were in love.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive

* * *

_

A/N! So how did you like it next chapter will be up soon and Please R&R thanks and this story will be kinda like the notebook and the dream I had and my imagination and some chapters will have songs in them. Right now I can't really say how long it will be because honestly I don't know. Thanks again for the reviews and support Sly Cooper signing out!


	3. Summer

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone…it was only one review but thanks!. That makes me sad please review. I have a feeling about this story it is going to be very powerful and good please just give it a chance and the next chapter after this one will be REALLY emotionally intense. Well on with the 3rd chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and my best friend Brittany supplied the quote. Thanks Britt!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Summer

* * *

**

It was real wasn't it…..

Me and you….

We were just two kids…

But we really loved each other….

Right….?

* * *

Flames. Fire. Smoke. Everywhere. That's all he could see. He had to find a way out somehow. Why couldn't he remember where the exits were. He used them everyday. Why did this happen? 

"Goddard!" Jimmy called out "Goddard are you in here!" No. He forgot Goddard never entered the lab with him that day. There a red light! Jimmy moved quickly toward it hoping to make it out before another explosion. Jimmy raced for the door the smoke overcoming him. BOOM! He was out. Jimmy pushed the fire alarm on the outside door of his lab. His robots should make sure the fire gets put out. Jimmy coughed up a storm and looked at his hands. There was something about them. Something strange. What had gone wrong? He had planned everything perfect. He was lucky to come out alive.

"Jimmy!" a blonde girl said racing toward him.

"Hey Cindy" Jimmy replied blankly.

"Oh my gosh are you alright I heard a loud boom and I wa"

"I'm fine Cin" Jimmy said cutting her off.

Cindy just looked at him and sighed, "You don't look fine"

"It was just a bad experiment that's all" Jimmy replied trying not to worry Cindy.

"Ok Jim whatever you say" Cindy replied not fully believing him.

"Well anyways are you ready?" Jimmy said smiling

"Yeah I just gotta go get my purse" Cindy said.

"You don't need it where were going" Jimmy replied.

"Girls never go anywhere without there purses" Cindy said like Jimmy was dumb.

Jimmy sighed "Let me go get cleaned up and I'll meet you out here in 15"

"Ok" Cindy replied walking back to her house. When Jimmy was out of earshot she silently whispered, "Gotta love him."

* * *

Cindy waited outside by Jimmy's car. Jimmy soon appeared wearing khaki pants, a gray t-shirt (with his trademark symbol on it, what else?) and a plaid green button up shirt, only it was unbuttoned, and to top it all off some blue high top chucks. 

"Come on" Jimmy said

"Where are we going?" replied Cindy

"Oh you know, here there, the stars" Jimmy said taking Cindy's hand and leading her to the backyard

"What are you up to James" Cindy replied laughing. Jimmy helped Cindy into the backseat of his rocket, and they took off to the stars. When they were far enough into space Jimmy stopped the rocket and turned around to Cindy.

"Cindy we need to talk" Jimmy said

Cindy immediately turned all her attention to Jimmy "What?" she said.

"No, No, it's not anything like breaking up" Jimmy quickly replied.

"Phew you had me worried there for a minute" Cindy said laughing.

"Cindy I'm just going to come out and say it…I'm…I'm…lea…I'm…leaving"

"Leaving? What do you mean"?

"I got a scholarship to a school for well…geniuses and its what I've always wanted"

"Well how long are you going to be gone"?

"That's the thing I don't know…they said anywhere from a couple months to 5 years"

"5 years" Cindy said tears beginning to form in her eyes "You'll miss your senior year"

"I could graduate now if I wanted to Cindy…I am a genius" Jimmy said trying to make Cindy laugh, but his attempt failed. "Do you want me to go"?

"Of course I do you've always wanted to go to a school with other kids like you"

"And there's another thing…I can't have any contact with my family and friends"

"What! That's ridiculous!" Cindy shouted loud enough Jimmy swore earth had to hear her.

"I know I know but that's how it is" Jimmy said

"well I..I…I.." Cindy sighed knowing she wanted Jimmy to stay. But he wanted to go so bad. "When do you leave?"

Jimmy began smiling "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Just promise me you'll hurry back" Cindy said.

Jimmy's smile ceased into a frown. "There's one more thing Cindy"

"What" Cindy said.

"I don't want you to wait for me…I…I want you to see other people…It could be 5 years before I come back…I don't want you to waste your time….just waiting for me"

"….No…No" Cindy said allowing the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

" Look I promise you that I will hurry back as soon as I can but you have to promise not to wait for me"

After a long pause. Cindy sighed "ok"

"Thank you" Jimmy said silently. Jimmy could feel tears beginning to surface from his eyes. Then Jimmy looked at Cindy causing Cindy to look up. They just stared at each other. Jimmy then leaned over as Cindy leaned in and they shared one kiss that they would never forget. Till this day Jimmy swore when right when they kissed the stars just seemed to shine a little brighter.

* * *

A/N: You like you hate? Please review it is important if you want the next chapter. I am already thinking about making a sequel to this story, and I am leaving a few hints throughout the chapters of what will happen in the sequel. Thanks so much! And the next chapter will be out much faster! 

Sly Cooper signing out!


	4. Goodbyes

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! This story is going along good I think don't worry I promise you it will get much more dramatic and intense! And look out for the little hints I leave about the sequel to this fic if I make one, which I am almost positive I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron doesn't take a genius to know that. I also do not own the Lyrics to The Scientist song by Coldplay. But I do however own the idea of this story!

* * *

Life is truly to short….

So kiss slowly….

Laugh insanely….

Love truly….

And forgive quickly….

* * *

**Everything **

**Chapter 4: **

**Goodbyes

* * *

**

Gone. Leaving. He was going to be gone in just a few minutes and she still wasn't here. Carl was of course the first to show up (living next door and being one of best friends after all) and next was Sheen with Libby. But she still wasn't here. Jimmy imagined it was hard on her.

* * *

Jimmy after loading some luggage into his car turned around to face Libby, Sheen, and Carl. Jimmy was wearing khaki pants and two tee shirts over one another, one was blue and one was white. The blue being on the top. And a black hat with a silver symbol on it. Anyone who knows Jimmy could guess what symbol it was before even looking at him. Sheen was wearing a Nike sweatshirt and Nike shorts. Carl was wearing just plain Jeans and a t-shirt. Libby was wearing Jeans and a light blue t-shirt that said 'Hollister' on it. Jimmy just kind of stared at them as they stared back when suddenly he heard a door open. Cindy.

Jimmy just looked at Cindy when she approached him who was wearing jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt that said 'Hollister' on it. Jimmy and Cindy just stared at each other and Jimmy could see tears starting to form in Cindy's eyes.

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know _

_How lovely you are_

Jimmy took Cindy to the Park. After all he had time before he had to leave.

"I'm sorry Cindy ya know for leaving" Jimmy said sadly.

"Jimmy we already talked about this" Cindy replied.

"I know it just I…" Jimmy put his hand on Cindy's cheek "I don't want to leave"

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets _

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

_Running in Circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on a silence apart_

"I know Jimmy but this is a great…" Cindy paused trying to keep the tears inside "a great opportunity for you" she finished

"I just don't know what to do" Jimmy said

"Go Jimmy it's not like you won't be back" Cindy replied half smiling.

"5 years Cindy, 5 years" Jimmy said sadly

"Don't remind me just don't think about it " Cindy replied laying her head on Jimmy's shoulder.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said that it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Thoughts were racing through Jimmy's head all that they've been through. Jimmy thought of how Cindy and him would always argue in class. For years to come science held a place in his heart and it still does but there is one thing he loves more. Her. Cindy Vortex. He never thought he could love anything more than science it's self. It just didn't make sense they were total opposites. Jimmy had told Cindy this during the summer and Jimmy had don't experiments and all of the math, science, and figures came out to say that they weren't meant to be. For the first time in his life Jimmy denied science.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
do not speak as loud as my heart_

And gosh did she love him. He wasn't like Nick or any other boy. She didn't feel nervous around him. She felt comfortable. It was like she couldn't get enough of that boy. She loved him so much. That boy that she loved was leaving for God knows how long. She didn't know what she was getting herself into that day she fell for him.

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

"Umm we should get going back I gotta drive to the airport to make my flight" said Jimmy.

"Ok" replied Cindy sadly.

When they reached Jimmy's house Sheen, Libby, and Carl were still standing there. Jimmy hugged his parents as well as Sheen, Libby, and Carl. He gave Cindy a short but meaning full kiss and hopped in his car. He pulled out of his driveway wiping tears away from his eyes not knowing the next time that he would see Cindy.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start

* * *

_

A/N: Well hope you liked the chapter please review the more I get the faster I Update. Thanks again! And Special thanks to all my reviewers! Gives cookies to reviewers

Sly Cooper signing out!


	5. Him without Her

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and greg9570 the song lyrics just represented how they were feeling there will not be too many in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the reviews though from all of you! J Gives cookies to reviewers

* * *

They argued almost always,

And rarely ever got along

But there was one thing

They had in common

They were _crazy _about each other

* * *

**Everything **

**Chapter 5:**

**Him without Her

* * *

**

Jimmy sat in his small dorm room up late on his computer. The school expected so much of him so they gave him extra assignments. Which James thought was preposterous. Jimmy was halfway done with his Isaac Newton 10,000 words report when his thoughts once again interrupted him.

He wanted to go home so bad. He missed everything. There had been times Jimmy had thought about quitting. But Jimmy Neutron was no quitter! But this time…it was worse. They had extended his stay to 10 years. They apparently just thought he was smarter than normal kids, they didn't think he was a genius. He was also afraid to go home in a way. What if things between Cindy and Him weren't the same? What if she really had moved on, heck it had only been like 5 months. But then again this was his senior year and he had already missed some of it. And college will be a step up from high school so after this year he will be challenged more. He wished Goddard were here.

As the night progressed Jimmy just decided to turn off the computer and lay down in his bed. 'If I stay here I have a feeling I'm gonna regret it'. This was 10 years of his life. 10 YEARS! And Retroville was a place where it truly felt like home. It was his home. He wanted to see his friends, Cindy, Goddard, his parents, heck he even wanted to see Nick, the one person who still torments him and Jimmy hates him more than anyone! Ok…well maybe not Nick. But everyone else! Jimmy took a deep breath and said the words he never thought he would before 5 or in this case 10 years.

"I'm going home"

* * *

A/N: woo hoo another chapter up for me. Don't worry the next one will be wayyy longer. Please take your time and click on the purple button if you take the time to read it then you can take a few seconds to review. And the more reviews I get the more I know people are reading the story and they want me to put up another chapter. So please review or even e-mail or IM me. My e-mail and IM are in my profile. Well I'll see you all next time! Bye! 

Sly Cooper signing out


	6. Her without Him

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been super busy. Well I've got some ideas for some new fanfics and I'm working on getting those up and on here. I'm also working on some JN fanart once I get it up check for the link in my profile to check it out. Some more great news is that Keith Alcorn the director of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius TV show has sent to a nickelodeon executive and the executive said they liked it! So we still have hope for a season 4 people! Another thing that I would like your opinion on is that I'm thinking about starting a JN website. If I made one would you go on it? Thanks you can e-mail me about this or put it in your review. Speaking of reviews there is now a HIT COUNTER I have had 546 taps foot on the ground well I only have 18 reviews. So where are the 528 people that need to review. PLEASE REVIEW. If I had five hundred something reviews I would probably update everyday. But I don't so please review so I can update faster. Thank you

* * *

I knew it was

To Good

To last

* * *

**Everything**

**Chapter 6:**

**Her without Him

* * *

**

Cindy stood at her locker getting ready to go home. It had been another long day. Another long day without Jimmy. All the students had been getting out for Christmas break. Running out the doors hoping to get home. Cindy however chose to lag behind. School wasn't as fun as it used to be.

There however was one thing Cindy was ashamed of. She didn't miss him as much as she thought she would. It was a good thing she guessed. But she thought she would miss him more than…well…how much she missed him now. She felt incredibly guilty. But Libby was there to help here. Speaking of Libby there she was walking toward Cindy accompanied by none other than Sheen and Carl.

Sheen wasn't that much of a surprise. And she guessed Carl wasn't either considering Carl and Sheen were best friends after all. It was actually sort of surprising that they all still really hung out after Jimmy left. It had sort of brought them closer though.

"Hey Cindy you wanna go to the Candy Bar with us?" asked Libby.

"Nah not today I think I'm just gonna go home" said Cindy.

"Cindy! Ahhhh come on seriously your no fun anymore ever since Jimmy left!" Said Sheen hyperly.

"Sheen! He didn't mean that Cindy" Carl said desperately trying to make sure there wasn't a fight.

"Yeah Cindy but please come with us I need to tell you something anyways" said Libby.

"Fine" Cindy said accepting being defeated.

Once they were at the Candy bar they sat down in their same booth. There had been so many memories here, and this was still the local 'hangout' spot in Retroville. Even as they had grown older.

"Ok Cindy now I want you to keep an open mind about this" said Libby

"Ok" replied Cindy not really listening.

"Nick wanted me to ask you if you would go out with him" said Libby. "Come on girl I know you used to crush on him"

"Yeah but what about Jimmy" replied Cindy suddenly listening now.

"Girl…Jimmy said it could be 5 years maybe more, I just don't want you to spend all of this time waiting. I mean What if he comes back and…doesn't wanna be with you anymore?" Libby said.

Cindy paused taking all of this in. Libby was right. She was absolutely right. What if Jimmy had met someone else? What if he was going to stay longer than five years? She _had _been crushing on Nick to. And Jimmy did make her promise to not wait for him.

"Come on girl Nick is a really sweet guy and I could tell that he really likes you, I mean you should give him a chance." Said Libby.

"Maybe" replied Cindy.

"Cindy Jimmy told you not to wait for him, and if Jimmy does come along and you still like each other no one is forcing you to be with Nick" Libby said.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Cindy thinking it over.

Nick had become much sweeter and not so full of himself since they were in 5th grade. And Cindy had noticed this. Maybe Libby was right. She should after all just give him a chance."Yeah I guess your right I mean maybe Nick will make a good boyfriend" Cindy said.

"A better boyfriend than me?"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it hope you liked. And please review you will get faster chapters from me that way. Thanks again.

Sly Cooper signing out


	7. What's Next?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to update faster but now I'm working on JN fanart like I said before and some more stories and now actually a music video. Wow I'm busy! I just noticed that I'm one of the nominations for the fan fiction award at Thank you so much! I'm up against a lot of other great stories though who are no doubt better than mine. But thanks for the nomination! And remember to review! Now I must say this chapter has LOTS OF DRAMA! I took one line from Laguna beach by the way hehe

* * *

I've lost the game I guess,

I did my best to win the part,

Now I'm leaving here,

With what's left of my heart.

* * *

**Everything**

**Chapter 7:**

**What's Next?

* * *

**

She heard that voice. The voice she had been dying to hear for months now. The voice that was in her dreams every night. The voice she loved ever since they were kids. Jimmy's voice.

She saw the shocked looks on every ones faces. She was almost afraid to turn around. But she did, and there he stood smiling down at her with that smile that she loved so much. She leaped up and hugged him so hard that he almost fell over.

"Jimmy!" Cindy exclaimed, "What are you doing home!"

"I'm back for good Cin, I left, I quit, I'm back!" Jimmy said just as excited as Cindy.

Cindy was so excited that she kissed him right then and there. Oh how she had been longing to do that ever since he left. And he was back for good. Everything was going to be perfect. This was there senior year, and even though Jimmy had missed some of it it was ok because he was back for good now. They finally broke apart and everyone scooted over for Jimmy so sit down.

"Jimmy! How was your fancy Genius school meet any girls up there?" Sheen said winking. Libby mentally slapped herself. Sheen really isn't good with timing.

"Umm nope all I could think about was coming back here" said Jimmy.

"Why'd you decide to quit Jim?" Carl asked.

"Well Carl, they wanted me to stay for 10 years and there was some other stuff to, but I just didn't want to be there anymore" Jimmy replied.

"Hey you kids the candy bars closing I'm not gonna stay here all night yeah!" said Sam.

They all scooted out of the booth and began walking home under the stars.

* * *

The next morning Jimmy was going to drive to school but Cindy wanted to walk so he got up early to walk with her.

"Hey Cin" Jimmy said meeting her on the sidewalk with a short but sweet kiss.

"Hey Jimmy" Cindy replied smiling "You have no idea how much I missed you"

Jimmy just kinda laughed looking at Cindy for a really long time.

"what?" asked Cindy.

"It's just..I…I…You remember when I used to supposedly like Betty and April." Jimmy said.

"Yeah" Cindy said a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well when I was gone I was thinking about them a lot an-

"Wait a minute what!" Cindy angrily said.

_Same old Cindy_ thought Jimmy. "Wait Just listen Cin"

"I was thinking about them a lot and well…I was sorta comparing them to you…and I tried to compare them but like…out of all the girls I've liked compared to you….there's no comparison"

Cindy paused. He had never said anything _that _nice to her. She leaned in and kissed him, and as they pulled away she whispered in his ear "I love you, you know that right?"

* * *

Jimmy was sitting on one side of the room with Sheen and Carl working on their Science project. While Cindy was on the other side of the room with Brittany and Libby. Science class was always Jimmy's favorite. Cindy told Libby the whole story about when they were walking to school.

"Girl you are so lucky Sheen's never said anything like that to me" Libby said.

"Yeah like even though Nicks like totally better than when he was he would still never probably like say that like ya know" said Brittany.

"Yeah I know I mean _Nick _would never say that to me, _Nick _would never look at me like Jimmy does, _Nick _would never do half of the stuff that Jimmy does, and _Nick _isn't Jimmy." Cindy replied emphasizing the word 'Nick' and saying it louder than the rest.

* * *

The boys were carefully trying to listen to the girls talk on the other side of the room Sheen trying to get tips on how to make Libby happy or wear to take her on there next date. Sheen didn't think she had that much fun at the Ultralord convention. Jimmy was trying to hear Cindy and what she was saying but all he could hear was the word 'Nick' and he couldn't make out any of the rest.

"Hey guys" Jimmy said "Why is Cindy repeatedly say the word 'Nick'

"Maybe it's because she said she wanted to be his girlfriend, well and then you showed up" Sheen replied still staring at Libby.

"Sheen we weren't supposed to tell Jim that!" yelled Carl.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Sheen said staring into space.

"What! You guys why didn't you tell me this earlier!"

"I did tell you earlier!" exclaimed Sheen.

"What do you mean no you didn't!" Jimmy yelled.

"Yes I did I told you 1 min and 36 seconds ago that is earlier!" said Sheen

Jimmy smacked his head on his for head this was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Ok hope you liked it I was gonna write longer but I decided to split it into two parts so you'll get that part later ;) haha I updated within like one day! You're lucky! Ha well

Sly Cooper signing out!


End file.
